


Scorpion Toffee

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: A Whole New Galaxy [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Toffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: In Mina’s opinion, the sweets section of Harrods was severely lacking.





	Scorpion Toffee

In Mina’s opinion, the sweets section of Harrods was severely lacking. Not that Mina would let that stop her from buying the perfect gift for her returning father. She browsed the stand with vigour, Scott standing beside her. 

“How about this?” He suggested, pulling what appeared to be a scorpion encased in an amber-like substance. 

“Scorpion toffee.” She read aloud, “Dad would get a kick out of this.”

She flipped the bar over, inspecting the ingredients and warnings. 

“Hang on,” She murmured, “Look; ‘Warning: choking hazard’. That won’t work. He might choke.”

“Would that really be such a bad thing?”


End file.
